Once Upon A Cinderbella
by Lexi Davis
Summary: Bella leads a boring existence, working for a publishing company. A masquerade ball for the newest release from the best selling and mysterious author Edward Cullen could soon change all that. Do fairy tales truly exist in modern times? E/B, AU, AH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_AN: This is my first foray into publishing fanfiction. I make no promises as to updates. Please read and review, and be gentle!_

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon A Cinderbella<em>

_Prologue_

All the best fairy tales have something in common, a beautiful damsel in distress, a prince who is charming, a sprinkling of magic and a happily ever after. Of course, they all start in a very similar fashion with a 'once upon a time'. Now this fairy tale is a little different. There are no golden carriages or talking animals. No evil witches or terrible curses. Not even a fire breathing dragon will grace these pages. Yet this is a love story and most importantly, it does have a happily ever after.

You see, this is a true story, and as such it is the very best kind of fairy tale. It shows beauty and truth, hidden identities, friendship, cruelty, good triumphs over evil, and love certainly will conquer all. It has all those qualities that are found in the very best fairy tales that have survived for centuries. It also has the additional benefit of showing all non-believers that fairy tales are still possible in our modern and cynical society.

For all of these reasons, and others that will soon be evident, I dedicate this story to all the hopers and dreamers that struggle through the many snares and pitfalls of our sceptical world. May you all find your own happily ever after.

Now to begin, in the only true way a story such as this should ever start.

_Once upon a time... _


	2. Interesting

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_AN: Thanks to Naijeavah for my first ever review! You weren't signed in so I couldn't respond – sorry. Thanks also for all other reviews and favourites. You really made me smile. And now, on with the show!_

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon A Cinderbella<em>

_Chapter One: Interesting_

My day couldn't possibly get any worse. Even with my reputation as Queen Klutz, today was particularly terrible. To begin with, my phone had died in the night, so my alarm didn't go off and I overslept. After a rushed shower, during which I stubbed my toe, I raced to work, arriving late – surprise, surprise. To top it off I was chastised by the ugly stepsisters.

"Late again, Bella?" Lauren Mallory's nasally voice commented.

"Tsk, tsk. Mr Newton will not be happy," Jessica Stanley added.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Those two truly were the bane of my existence. I worked at a small publishing company and due to the fact they had been working here longer than me – by a whole month – they felt that it gave them the right to order me around and generally make my life a misery. I didn't know why I put up with it really. Oh, that's right – the money.

I pushed my way past Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber and made my way to my desk. As I dumped my purse in my drawer, right on cue, my boss walked in.

"Ah, Bella. You made it! I was beginning to get worried. I thought that something might have happened to you." His concern would have been endearing if his eyes weren't trailing over my legs.

"Sorry Mr Newton. I was running late. It won't happen again." I mumbled reflexively while adjusting my skirt, trying to hide as much of my legs as possible.

"Please Bella. I keep telling you, call me Mike. We're all friends here." Mike smiled in a fashion that was supposed to be seductive but merely made him look as though he were constipated.

"Yes, M-mike," I stuttered.

"I'm only worried about your well-being" he continued. I rolled my eyes. "I hate thinking of you in that apartment by yourself. It's really not safe."

"Truly, Mike, I'm fine."

"At least let me see you home this evening."

No way. Not again. This must be the third time this week he had tried to ask me out or 'escort' me somewhere and it was only Tuesday.

"Really, that won't be necessary. I'm meeting a friend after work and we're going out for dinner."

"A friend?" Mike's eyebrows inched towards his hairline. "Don't tell me our Isabella actually has a date?" He seemed upset by the idea.

"No, it's Alice. We're having a girls' night." _Not that it's any of your business_. I mentally added. "Ah, charming Alice. Such a lovely girl. And what a talented brother ..." he trailed off.

"Speaking of whom, I'd best start making those calls finalising the organisation for the release party for Mr Cullen's next novel," I interrupted, finally seeing a way to make my escape.

"Oh yes. That's right; Mr Cullen should actually be coming in later today. So please get right on that." Mike finally got the hint and left to speak to the other employees. I rolled my eyes as I saw Lauren and Jessica pounce.

"That tie looks wonderful Mr Newton," Jessica purred while Lauren batted her eyelashes pathetically.

I sighed and dropped into my seat, letting their shameless attempts at flirting fade into the background. Mike's attentions were becoming a problem. Not only was he my boss, but Lauren and Jessica were interested and when attention was shown to me they reacted jealously. I wondered what it would be today.

As I logged into the computer and started my daily routine my thoughts drifted. Apart from the irritations of my boss and co-workers my life was quite peaceful. I lived by myself in a small apartment, I had a few good friends that I saw regularly, and I loved curling up after a long day in a nice hot bath with a good book. I suppose when you put it like that, my life was positively dull. It was no wonder that Alice kept annoying me to go out more.

Alice. What can really be said? Alice was just – well – Alice. Honestly, when she was made, God broke the mould. Alice was five foot nothing of pure hyperactivity. I swear she had enough energy to power the entire city of Seattle for a month. Otherwise known as "pixie", Alice's short stature never stopped her from completing the impossible. With short black hair, impeccably styled into modern spikes and her pristine designer wear, Alice Whitlock was the very image of professionalism. However in her off hours she could party with the best of them. Alice was a fashion designer whose label – _Mary Alice_ – had made it big in recent times. Her fervour for all things fashion was legendary. She truly was the most amazing bundle of enthusiasm and positivity and made up one half of my best friends.

This brought me to Rosalie Hale. _The_ Miss Rosalie Hale. The supermodel herself. Rosalie was tall, blonde and had a body that curved in all the right places. It was one of life's unsolved mysteries as to how such an alluring woman remained friends with plain little old me. The first time I met Rosalie was at one of the fashion shows Alice had invited me along to in the hopes that I would develop some taste. At a party afterwards I had another Bella moment. I managed to trip over air and run into Rosalie Hale. The glamazon turned on me with a ferocious look in her eye. I was absolutely petrified until suddenly she broke into a huge smile and demanded to know where I got my dress. Alice had lent it to me for the occasion. Once she realised it was a _Mary Alice_ original and I introduced her to the designer we were all firm friends and had been practically inseparable ever since.

I was startled out of my musings by my mobile phone. _Alice_.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella! I am meeting you for lunch. No ifs, no buts, no excuses. Just be ready for me at twelve," Alice bubbled away, hardly taking a breath between sentences.

"Yes Alice," I groaned. There was no stopping her so it was easier to give in.

"Yay! I'll see you then. I really want to talk to you about something. You know my brother is going to need a date to ..."

"Stop right there," I interrupted. There was no way that she was going to do this to me. "I will meet you for lunch but I am _not_ going to be set up on a blind date _again_."

"Don't be such a spoil sport. You'd be such a good couple!"

"_Alice_, I can't talk about this now. I'm busy. I'll see you at lunch." I hastily tried to end the conversation before the little matchmaker could get too many fancy ideas.

"Okay. I'll see you at twelve and don't you dare keep me waiting! Bye Bella."

"See you later Alice." I sighed in relief. Crisis averted. For the time being at least. Lunch was another story.

I briefly wondered if this was another thing that I should just give in about. Alice was determined that the perfect man for me was none other than her own brother Edward Cullen. There were only one or two problems with this. One was that he was an internationally acclaimed author and would obviously not be interested in a nondescript nobody like myself. The second problem was that the publishing company that I work for is the same company that publishes Edward's books. While I've never actually seen him at the office I would hate for him to think I was just another girl throwing myself at him. It would also be a nightmare if Mike ever found out. Speaking of Mike, he was headed in my direction. It was a sign; there was no way I was giving in to Alice.

"Bella!" Mike chirped, "Could you do me a huge favour and grab me a coffee from the corner?"

I sighed, then smiled. "Sure Mike, a grande low fat upside down caramel macchiato with whip like usual?"

"Bella, you know me too well." Mike smiled. _Pretentious git_. I thought to myself. What self-respecting man would ever order such a drink? Honestly, if it weren't for him hitting on me all the time I'd think he was batting for the other team.

I grabbed my purse and headed towards the elevators. Jessica and Lauren called out their orders on my way. As the elevator doors closed with a ping I sighed. Just another ordinary day. God my life was dull. Why couldn't something interesting happen to me?

* * *

><p>The line at Starbucks was ridiculous. I'd been a good 15 minutes already and I was beginning to get edgy. God I needed my caffeine fix. The line in front of me slowly got shorter. As I approached the counter a smiling face greeted me.<p>

"Hi Bella! How's it going?"

I gazed up at the tall, russet-skinned barista. Jake's dark eyes matched his raven hair and twinkled in ever-present mirth. He was quite possibly the happiest person I'd ever met, a sunbeam in a cloudy world. Or if you considered his profession, Jake was the ultimate caffeine hit.

"Same old, Jake. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better. You look as if you need some caffeine. I'll get right on it."

I gave my order and waited while Jake busied himself preparing the coffee. I glanced at my surroundings. The line was dwindling and the coffee shop was slowly emptying. It seems that I'd come in on the tail end of the rush.

When my order was called I smiled at Jake and headed towards the door carefully balancing the coffees. The last thing I needed was to end up wearing them. As I walked through the door my string of bad luck continued. The heel of my shoe got stuck in the grate and I pitched forward. I prepared myself to once again meet the pavement and tried to save the coffee. Be damned if I was wasting another twelve bucks – the cheapskates from work rarely paid me back as it was.

Just as I resigned myself to the inevitable disaster, I felt a strong arm around my waist, and the coffee tray was taken from me. I felt a jolt of electricity buzz through my veins and looked up into the face of my rescuer.

The face smiling down at me was sheer perfection. I gazed into eyes that were shining emeralds, twinkling in amusement. His hair was an intriguing shade of bronze and tousled haphazardly. My fingers itched to touch it, to see if it felt as divine as it looked. I continued to gaze and saw a chiselled jaw and perfect lips curved into a crooked smile which immediately set off an army of butterflies in my stomach.

"Euh... Miss... are you okay?" The voice which broke my reverie was rich and regal in tone. The butterflies began doing somersaults.

"Yes, I'm fine. Happens all the time." I stammered my response, mentally kicking myself. When I finally meet Prince Charming in the flesh I just happen to be Queen Klutz. My life was just one embarrassment after another.

Charming smiled, helped me to a chair and placed the tray of coffee on the table next to me. "Wait right here" he ordered before rushing back to the door to retrieve my shoe from the grate. I blushed in embarrassment. I could see Jacob over at the counter laughing uproariously. Great, just great. Yet another witness to my humiliation.

I glanced back to see my saviour kneeling in front of me, checking my ankle and putting my shoe back on. I felt a tingle throughout my entire body and his hand brushed over my skin. He looked up and smiled.

"There, no damage done. Do you often find yourself recreating fairy tales?" My blush deepened. I was sure that by this stage I was doing an excellent impression of a tomato. Who would ever consider me to be part of a fairy tale? Sure, losing the shoe was a whole Cinderella thing, and this god in front of me certainly fit the bill for a Prince Charming, but me? I was definitely just peasant material and there was no way I'd ever be a princess.

"Well, I don't know about fairy tales, but if you're referring to my inability to remain balanced for any period of time, then yes, I do find myself falling regularly." Oh, no. Word vomit. Seriously, this was the best my brain could come up with?

Prince Charming chuckled, and I gathered my things. "Thank you so much for helping me. I really appreciate it. I'm so sorry for running into you." I began to babble.

"Truly, it was my pleasure." Oh that smile! The butterflies in my stomach were trying to escape. "It's not every day I get to help a damsel in distress; you've made me feel very useful." This picture perfect man remained smiling at me. For a moment I found myself in a fantasy of knights and maidens and then shook myself out of it. Let's face it, we were leagues apart.

"Oh, well, you're welcome, and thank you once again". I hastily tried to make my escape. My 'knight in shining armour' looked downcast.

"No, no. You can't just run away. At least tell me your name." His eyes pleaded with me.

A smile lit up my face as I saw my opportunity. "Just call me Cinderella." And with a smile, I turned and practically ran for the office. I could hear chuckles behind me and wondered at my fate. Well, it seemed that interesting things could happen to me after all.


	3. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_AN: Thanks for all the favourites and reviews! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry to say the next chapter will take a while too. Real life can be a pain in the bum; the same goes for writer's block. Thanks to Julix121 for your review. I really hope you'll like this chapter as well. I would have responded to you personally but you have PMs turned off. I really do respond to all reviewers, so feel free to ask me questions! And now, on with the show …_

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon A Cinderbella<em>

_Chapter Two: Fairy Tales_

"So, Bella. How has your day been so far? Have any Bella moments?" Yet again, I blushed. "Ooh, goody. I can see a story there. Now spill!"

There was no avoiding Alice when she was on a fact finding mission. I thought that the crowded restaurant would afford me a little protection but to no avail. Alice's shrill voice was attracting strange stares from the surrounding tables. I was certain that my cheeks matched the blood red curtains. The waiter was looking at us speculatively and approaching the table. It was time to do damage control.

"Alice, please! Lower your voice," I begged.

"No way! Not until you start giving me details."

"Alright, I will, but please just lower your voice a few decibels! I'll tell you after we order okay?" Alice nodded and proceeded to bounce in place. At least she was quiet. Mission accomplished. At that moment the waiter arrived at the table.

"Hello ladies. My name is Tyler and I'll be your server this afternoon. What would you like to order?" Tyler's voice was as oily as his black hair. He smiled in what I assume he thought was a seductive manner but only served to make him look constipated. I rolled my eyes. Alice giggled.

We placed our order and Tyler left but not without saying "Be sure to call me if there is _anything_ else I can help you with," and a suggestive wink. I felt like throwing up.

"He so liked you!" Alice squealed, "But you could do so much better. However, he was good looking in an unusual way and if you were just after a little fun..."

"Alice, for the love of all that's holy, _please_ stop," my cheeks were flushing again. In fact I wasn't sure that they had ever stopped. "I am not interested. Honestly he isn't that good looking, at least not in comparison to ..." I stopped abruptly. I didn't mean to make that slip. I really didn't want to tell Alice about my klutzy moment that morning as she would be yelling at me for not getting the guy's number, or name for that matter. Then she'd start plotting how to run into him again, and that led to picking out china patterns. Obsession, thy name is Alice.

"In comparison to who Bella? Did you meet someone? Oh, look at that blush! This has to do with the Bella moment you were embarrassed about earlier doesn't it?" Alice was practically vibrating with delight and her voice got higher and faster with each sentence. We were attracting attention again. In fact, the elderly couple one table over were glaring at us. I smiled apologetically.

"Alice. If you don't control yourself I will gag you and I will never give you any gossip ever again." Alice frowned at the gag comment, but gasped when I mentioned gossip, and sat bolt upright and still in her seat. She looked hurt. Oh, dear. Here came the puppy dog eyes. I was never going to keep this story to myself now.

"_Bel - la_," Alice whined. "You know I love you and I want what's best for you. I _care_, that's all. If you really don't want to tell me that's fine but I thought we were _friends_." Her bottom lip trembled. Damn. I forgot about the guilt trip. I sighed. Better just get it over with.

"I know Alice. I'm sorry. I love you too. I'm just a bit embarrassed, that's all, and I really don't need to have everyone in the restaurant look at us while I'm telling you this." Alice smiled. She knew it was only a matter of time before I caved.

At that moment, Tyler returned with our meals. He began to cast another appreciative glace my way, but was suddenly distracted by something over my shoulder. I turned to look. Rosalie was making her way to our table, heels clicking on the floorboards and hips swaying. She flicked a long blond tress over her shoulder then bent to kiss me on the cheek, elbowing Tyler out of the way. That girl had skills.

"Afternoon ladies." Rosalie sat down. She peered at Tyler's name tag. "Tyler is it? I'll have a Caesar salad and an orange juice please." Tyler just stood there gaping. She threw him a withering glance and he scampered off to place her order and probably dish out to the kitchen staff that he had actually seen a Victoria's Secret angel in the flesh. Men.

"Hi Rose. I didn't know you were joining us. We would have waited," I said, relieved. Maybe this would take the heat off me.

"I wasn't, but I got a text from Alice a few minutes ago telling me that you had news. So I hereby call this gossip session to order. Now dish." I glared at Alice. She smiled back serenely. That pixie really didn't play fair.

"Fine. But I only want to say this once, and no paying out on me afterwards!" I had to admit, they were excellent listeners. As I recounted the events of the morning, they gasped, rolled their eyes and looked sympathetic in all of the right places. They wanted a detailed description of the "super hottie", as Rosalie so effectively put it, and both cursed me to high heaven for not getting his number.

"But I was so embarrassed!" I wailed when Alice raised the issue again.

"You could have done worse," Rosalie mused. "The whole 'Call me Cinderella' thing was great. Really mysterious. Who knew Bella Swan had it in her?" I smiled.

"I was kind of proud of myself for that. At least I didn't stammer over my own name!"

"Yes, yes, very sexy Bella, but now _how_ is he going to get your number? Sometimes I can't believe I'm friends with you!" Alice pointed out. The pixie was mad and on a rampage.

"Now Alice, no picking on me remember? It doesn't matter. I was just happy to escape with some of my dignity intact."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Rosalie said slowly and deliberately. "If he meets you again after this I will truly believe in magic and fairy tales!"

We erupted into laughter and I could see that Alice had forgiven me. The topic didn't resurface for the rest of lunch. Instead, the conversation became more dangerous. Well, from my perspective anyway. Alice began talking about the release party.

"So what's the theme Bella? I know you're doing all the planning for this. I need time to make us look perfect!" Alice simply lived to play Bella Barbie.

"Alice, breathe. Give the girl a chance to respond! We all know anything you create will be perfect anyway." Rosalie added. That woman had rescued me from Alice's clutches more times than I would like to count. I really owed her a nice Christmas present.

"I can't believe you don't know the theme Alice," I was completely shocked. Alice always knew _everything_. "It was your brother who requested it after all! Did you even look at the invitation?"

Alice's jaw gaped in horror. "I knew when the date was and trust you to tell me the rest. It's always formal anyway. No! Don't tell me that moron set the theme! He could have picked something completely awful! He never does anything right, it will be a total disaster." I decided to cut in before she began hyperventilating.

"It's okay. I like the idea. We're having a masque ball, to resemble the one in his book."

Alice stopped babbling, and then started bouncing at hyper speed. "Yay! I _knew_ I would rub off on him eventually. This is going to be excellent. The gowns, the masks. I can see it now." She grabbed a napkin and started sketching.

Rosalie leaned towards me. "Who gave her caffeine?" she stage whispered.

"I heard that!" Alice didn't stop sketching. We laughed and left her to it.

The rest of lunch passed in a very pleasant manner. Rose, Alice and I chatted about possible dresses and Alice worked furiously on her sketches becoming more and more excited about the creations that she had dreamed up. Suddenly, she looked up with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"You know what, Bella?" Alice started.

"What?" I asked in trepidation.

"You'll need an escort to the ball, and so will my brother, it will be perfect! How romantic, a masque ball, music, lights..." I cut her off before she launched herself into orbit.

"_No, Alice!_" I all but shouted. The patrons at several tables turned to glare. Rose dropped her cutlery and stared, and Alice actually whimpered. At this stage, I couldn't care. It was time to set the meddling pixie straight. "I will NOT be set up on another blind date, especially not with your brother. It's bad enough that you constantly want to interfere in my love life..."

"Or lack thereof" muttered Rose. I shot her an enraged glare and she backed off.

"...but I will not be made to look like a fool in front of my colleagues." My train was steaming away and I wasn't stopping for passengers. "Your brother is an established author whose books are published by the company that I work for. I am currently organising the release party for his next soon-to-be-bestseller. It would be a conflict of interest of epic proportions if you were to introduce him to me in a romantic capacity. Can you imagine what Mike would say? I am not, under any circumstances, going to jeopardise my career simply because you think that your brother and I would make a cute couple. I have worked too hard to let it come to that. You will not put me in that position. This is the last time that we will even discuss this. Do I make myself clear?"

There was silence. Then Alice nodded.

"Wow Bella. The mouse can roar." This came from Rose. I turned, eyes blazing.

"Don't you start on me Rosalie. You can be just as bad as Alice and you know it. I am not going to take the 'let's set little Bella up because she's so pathetic she can't find a guy for herself' routine anymore! _I_ will make the decisions about _my_ life in _my_ time!"

"Whoa! Down girl! I meant it as a compliment. We're sorry, aren't we Alice? We'll leave you to look after yourself, won't we?" Rose looked to Alice, who merely nodded. I was worried that she was stunned for a minute, but then she launched herself at me in a hug.

"I'm so _sorry_!" Alice wailed. "I didn't know you thought of us like that. We didn't mean anything I promise. I love you to bits and I solemnly swear I won't interfere again, unless you ask, of course."

"We really are sorry, Bella. We love you and want the best for you and sometimes we might go over the top. We'll back off, really." Rose looked at me apologetically. The two girls looked so sad and sorry I felt horrible. I couldn't believe I had just exploded, that was definitely not my usual style.

"I'm sorry. I know you want what's best for me. I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever it was, it should happen more often. That is what we call releasing the inner bitch. Well done Bella!" Rose crowed, and with that we all degenerated into giggles, friends once more.

The plates were cleared away and we cheerfully squabbled over the check. Tyler ogled us again on our way out the door. We rolled our eyes and laughed. It was always so pleasant spending time with the girls. I'd completely gotten over my embarrassment from the morning and was looking forward to the rest of the day. Perhaps life wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay girls," Alice started. "Time to head back to work. I'll call soon so I can fit you for the dresses for the ball. They're going to look spectacular!"

A gleam came over Rose's face. She started to speak slowly.

"A masque ball, meeting 'Prince Charming' this morning, your co-workers the evil stepsisters and Alice the pixie godmother. Hey, Bella. If you don't watch it your whole life will become a fairy tale!"

I did my best tomato impersonation and we all laughed. We bid our goodbyes and headed back to work. If only my life were a fairy tale. At least then I would be guaranteed a happily ever after.


End file.
